Taranza
Summary Taranza was a major antagonist in the game Kirby: Triple Deluxe, later becoming an ally of Kirby. After being told to kidnap the hero of Dream Land by Sectonia, he mistakenly thinks that it's Dedede rather than Kirby, prompting the Pink Puffball to go after him, starting up the plot of the game. He returns in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe as a surprise boss and in Kirby Star Allies as a Dream Friend with similarities to the Spider Copy Ability. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Taranza Origin: Kirby: Triple Deluxe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Floralian, Tarantula, Puppet Master, Star Ally Powers and Abilities: (Note that there is no distinction between his keys in this section) By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Void Soul), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Immortality (Type 3), Vehicular Mastery, Flight, Magic, Energy Projection & Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Control (His hypnosis magic was used to "possess" King Dedede after trapping him in an energy bubble), Status Effect Inducement (Can trap others in energy bubbles. Can quickly encase others in magical webs), Forcefield Creation (Can cover himself with energy), Plant Manipulation (Turned a flower into a version of Whispy Woods. Can generate a small Dreamstalk/plant formation to attack and block attacks), Transmutation & Life Manipulation (Turned a statue into Coily Rattler), Telekinesis (Demonstrated here), Gem Manipulation, Teleportation, Thread Manipulation, Berserk Mode (Like most bosses Team Kirby fights, Taraanza can become furious in combat, increasing its power), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; Scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Friend Hearts can be used to heal and purify others. Healed King Dedede, making him more powerful. Can "Revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Cloth Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turning targets into allies gives them that same power), Illusion Creation & Electricity Manipulation via Queen's Phantom (Creates a false projection of Sectonia that attacks with real electricity), Creation (Able to help other Star Allies create Friend Stars and the Star Allies Sparkler), Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, he isn't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Marx) |-|Optional Equipment= As before, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Healing (With various food items and health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Invulnerability with Invincibility Candy, Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (One-shotted King Dedede, surprising Kirby. Can fight Team Kirby/4 Kirbys at once. | At least Multi-Solar System level (Can assist Kirby & 2 fellow Star Allies in the defeat of: Void Termina, Corrupt Hyness, the retaliators Three Mage-Sisters once, Morpho Knight EX and the stronger incarnations of Void Termina), able to negate durability with Friend Hearts Speed: Massively FTL+ (Blitzed King Dedede. Can keep up with four Kirbys. Can keep up with fellow Star Allies such as Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Gooey, Ribbon and the Three Mage-Sisters, and they are comparable to Morpho Knight and Void Termina, with whom they can fight. Along with the other Star Allies, he can chase and keep up with the Jamba Hearts several times, which were suddenly scattered across the universe) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Is capable of lifting King Dedede) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Can collide with four Kirbys to harm them) | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Survived a hit from Queen Sectonia. Can take a beating from four Kirbys) | At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high. Was able to act shortly after being one-shotted by Sectonia. Comparable to Kirby Range: Standard melee range physically, interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves (Scaling from Kirby) Standard Equipment: None notable. *'Optional Equipment:' None | Power-Up Hearts, various food items, Invincibility Candy, Maxim Tomato, Dream Rod, Friend Star and Star Allies Sparkler *'Can Create/Summon:' Nothing | A Friend Star Intelligence: Above average. Possesses vast combat skills due to being able to contend with, and defeat, Hyness and Void Termina Weaknesses: None notable Keys: Pre-Star Allies | Post-Star Allies Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note that there is no distinction between his keys in this section. Everybody using Friend Hearts-27th anniversary twitter video.gif|Taranza making use of a Friend Heart *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Taranza transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Taranza generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Taranza. The Friend Hearts have also shown to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be a specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. *'Revival Spell:' A technique that, depending on the game, either resurrects dead allies or merely heals them from being defeated & unconscious. Both uses are applied to their users as they are doing the same process over what seems to be the same spell given the same name. Initially appearing in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and revive them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. On the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe & Super Kirby Clash games the Kirbys there could even obtain items to improve their ability to resurrect others. Before the latter game, in Kirby Star Allies, every playable character became able to "Revive" defeated allies, but these defeated allies don't lose their souls and it's notable how some are still breathing. *'Team Attack:' In Star Allies when piggybacking an ally or more, they can briefly charge energy to shoot an energy beam. The more allies charging energy the more powerful the attack will be. Optional Equipment |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Taranza becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Taranza summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist him *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail. Still, the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. Taranza uses this item on his own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Gallery Kirby Star Allies-Artwork.jpg Taranza and his Stand.jpg|Queen's Phantom Taranza-Super Kirby Clash.png|Taranza in the Dream Kingdom Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kirby Category:Aliens Category:Insects Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Puppeteers Category:Mind Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Transmutation Users Category:Life Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summons Category:Berserkers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Star Allies Category:Tier 4